


132 Cove Drive Sentosa

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: A sunny day in sunny Singapore. A day one week before Valentine's eighteenth birthday. A long day, a pivotal day. A day.





	132 Cove Drive Sentosa

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with a nifty playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2r4TjtQt0mVhvJ6e3DGyff?si=FFUGfI0FQZarbDzNJ-7VLw

Long grey shadows stretch out from under the palm trees along the beach, the pastel color of the sky just beginning to fill with blues and purples. What clouds there still are, now that monsoon season is over, float free and weightless in the sky, dyed in golden as the sun slowly peeks out to the west. The waves along the shore slowly begin to light up with teals and greens as the sun rises higher and higher, returning the clarity and color into the ocean.

Valentine resurfaces with a splash, taking a deep, free breath, then pushes their goggles up onto their forehead so they can look around. There's a couple of hotel staff out already, arranging the beach chairs and they can see one or two jet lagged tourists out on the balconies, squinting at the horizon. It's time to wrap up. They put their goggles back on and dive once more, swimming just under the surface, letting the water carry them to shore.

The sun is just above the horizon by the time they're sitting on a towel on the sand, by the bike they'd just haphazardly abandoned on its side on the beach. Droplets of salt water drip from the ends of their hair as they check their phone. Nothing. That's good, no one noticed their absence then. They can get away with peace and quiet for a little bit longer. 

The beach is starting to heat up, the morning cool slowly giving way to the heat of the day. Valentine slowly walks their bike along the glassy surface of the wet sand, their tracks gently washed away behind them by the frothy waves. They don't want to go home. Could they stay out here forever?

They take their time, rolling their bike past the slowly waking island. The breeze picks up and by the time they round the curve of the road that leads to their house, they're mostly dry, hair sticking up at odd angles and crunchy with seasalt. They consider turning around and going back as soon as they roll their bike into the driveway, but they're hungry. And there are people they actually want to see here.

There's a cheerful guitar playing softly somewhere in the distance and Val changes quickly, heading down into the basement, following the tune. The kitchen is busy and cheerful as the stereo plays and Val manages to sneak a croissant off a dish right before getting swatted at.

"A'cha, Valentine. Would it kill you to wait? Why didn't you brush your hair, walking in here looking like a little mongrel?" Huian shakes her head, her round face betraying a smile in the wrinkles around her mouth. She reaches over the counter and pushes her hand through Val's hair, tsking. "You were in the ocean again? You'll grow a tail and swim away one day."

"I wish," Val says, smiling, licking their fingers to get the last flakes of pastry. "What's for breakfast?"

They join the chatter of the kitchen easily. Huian continues to chide them gently if they steal any more food, eventually putting a beautifully assembled plate in front of them. Shui plops down right beside them once he's done cleaning, his own plate in hand and the rest of the staff slowly gathers around the table once they get the chance. Shui is the youngest of the staff and acts younger still, so he and Val have always gotten along.

Life doesn't take long to catch up, however. There's a tap on Valentine's shoulder and Gael is handing them a small stack of envelopes. They're already open. "I'm sorry," he says. "I know you asked me to try and get your mail to you before it ended up on your father's desk but…" He shrugs a little helplessly and retreats almost immediately to get himself a plate of breakfast.

Val sighs and flips over the envelopes. There are three with school crests on the address line. Ah. Shit. They unfold the letters, flipping through them, only reading the first couple of lines. They're all acceptance letters. Great. One in London, one in California and one right here in Singapore, the school that they were all but forced to apply to. They are not going to go there. Isco's going to go there, they know, and fuck that.

They'll tell their father that straight to their face if they have to.

Shui has been reading over their shoulder. "So, have you decided?"

"California, probably. It's farther away and let's be honest I don't think I'm ready for snow," they say, sighing and dropping their head onto his shoulder. He ruffles their hair, though he can't make it more of a mess than it already is.

"You'll be fine. Just don't get into too much trouble without back up. Find yourself back up. That's important. Is Avery coming with you?"

"No, I don't think so, not unless they want to. I'll be fine in another country. It won't be so bad and it's big enough that I can just disappear."

"Well, keep in contact, you lunatic," Shui says and Huian hands Val a small mandarin before standing up to start clearing out the staff's breakfast table. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Val whines, but sits up so they can eat their treat. "I'll do my best, I promise."

"Don't forget your lessons today," Gael reminds them, clapping his hands on their shoulders. "You still have to finish the school program here. Your uniform is on your bed and class starts in an hour."

"Any excuse to get out of this house, you know me. Has Isco left yet?"

"His car just pulled out of the driveway five minutes ago."

"And don't forget to brush your hair," Huian calls after them as they start up the stairs.

"Yes, _mother_!" they call down, laughing.

It's the beginning of March but at this point it might as well be summer. Classes are partially empty but Val goes anyway, taking what succinct notes they need to, then spending the rest of their days trolling through the library. There's a biology exam coming up next week and even though it's hard to care, they go through the materials anyway. At lunch, they just nod along to the chatter of classmates as they look up one way flights to Los Angeles. They won't even stay to celebrate their birthdays with Isco. The last thing they need is another drawn out party or to see him at all, really.

They bike back home in the heat of the afternoon, mostly because they can, and to make life difficult for their tail.

The house almost empty when they get back. Almost isn't completely though and they can hear singing coming from upstairs, which means their mother is practicing. It also means that they can't turn on any music. So they take their time changing and then start to pack, accompanied by the soft vocalizing. They used to love to listen to her sing. Now, all it does is remind them of how trapped they are. Not for long, though. No, they're getting out of here.

They have half a suitcase packed when they realize the singing has faded and the door of their room has been opened. Their mother stands there, looking thoughtfully around the room, as if she's never stepped foot in it before. It's been so long maybe she's forgotten.

"Yes, what is it?" Val asks, putting down a haphazardly folded shirt.

"You can ask the staff to do that for you, you know," she says, taking the couple of steps needed to carry her further into the room. "It'll be much easier."

"I know. But I can pack myself."

She hums thoughtfully. "As long as you know. Have you talked to your father about this trip? What month is it? March? Don't you still have school?"

"No, I haven't. And I've already gotten my acceptance letters. Classes are ending in April. I can leave if I want to." What's the point in telling her all this? She's not really paying attention.

"April… Oh, college, yes. You won't even stay for your birthday? Your brother is going to be upset. We've never celebrated it without the both of you."

"There's a first time for everything," Val huffs and resumes packing. "I'll send a postcard."

"Valentine," she snaps and Val freezes immediately at the tone of voice. "You can't just send your brother a postcard."

"I'll buy him something tomorrow and then you can give it to him," they back track immediately, placating. They just need to give her what she wants.

She smiles, her tone relaxing. "That's much better. Where did you decide to go?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh, my. Hollywood. How darling. I'll be sure to tell my friends so they can take a good look at you. Maybe we'll see you in a movie or two. My son, all grown up, going to see the world on his own." Valentine stops themselves from correcting her. It doesn't matter. Just give her what she wants. She floats over, enveloping them in a hug. It's brittle and cold like glass, all sharp points of nails, jewelry, boney shoulders and ribs and an overwhelming perfume. Val returns it as best they can, patting her awkwardly on a shoulder blade. "I'm just so happy for you, my baby," she says as she pulls away.

"Yeah. Thanks, mum," Val says, looking down at the ground, stiff, just waiting for her to leave. She doesn't notice, still smiling to herself and floating out of the room just as she had floated in. Val gags a little at the floral scent she leaves behind. They had thought they were being quiet. How did she notice they were home? And she must have seen the letters. God.

It's hard to shake off that conversation but they do their best, continuing to pack quickly, limiting themselves to two suitcases. This is fine. This will pass. The rev of an engine outside and their mother's voice means she's leaving, and only then does the tension slowly start to leave their shoulders. Eventually, they can hear the car pull away and she's gone.

The house is theirs now, more or less. Isco and their father are probably at a business meeting somewhere so Val takes the liberty of turning on some music in the living room, making themselves comfortable with their laptop. They find a place to stay until dorms are available - or maybe longer. Maybe they should commute. It might be easier to balance things that way. They put the decision off for a little and instead go and get their guitar, flipping through the book they had gotten after their first couple of lessons with Avery. They'll take the guitar with them and they should practice.

No one bothers them for a while. It's almost enough to forget. But it doesn't last long.

"Dad wants you to actually show up for dinner this time. And not eat in the kitchen like you usually do."

Val glares up at Francisco from where they were tooling around with the strings of their guitar, trying to tune it. "What are you, his lackey? What if I don't want to?"

"He said he'll fire some of the staff," Isco informs them coldly and Val snaps, getting up sharply from the couch, throwing their guitar behind them. Isco just watches them, frowning, even when they're up in his face. "He also said you'd be angry if I said that in those words, and to chose other ones."

"If you wanted me to get angry, well, I'm angry," Val says through gritted teeth. "Congrats, asshole. I'm still not coming to dinner."

"And what, you'll take them to the States? They're not your pets, they don't like you that much, Valentine."

Val grabs the front of Isco's shirt, if only to see his expression change to frustration, tearing their hand away immediately and pushing back. "They aren't your friends. You were never good at making those," he continues. "Just people who wanted something from you. Your money, your body, both. And you let them-"

"Shut the fuck up," Val growls. "You cling to this family like it's all you have, because mom and dad are the only ones who act like you're worth more than the whole country. Watch, without me to compare, you'll just be _another _failure of breeding because you can't give them what they want." Isco's hands are pulling on their collar as they speak. He wants to take a swing, Val can tell. They're always like this these days, both of them, going straight for the parts that hurt the most. Otherwise, they just don't talk. This is the best they have.

"You'll come crawling back, you'll run out of things to sell once you're somewhere the Ewing name doesn't mean anything. And we won't take you back, you fucking disgrace," Isco spits. How far can they push each other before this escalated to violence? It's always a game.

"I'll die before I come back." They shove their brother away.

"I'll die before I let you. You won't even finish your degree. It doesn't matter to you. You'll run away with some American bitch before you can, then live off this family's table scraps. Or are you planning on taking your little bodyguard of a pet with you?"

Val does throw a punch this time and Isco swats it away, turning them into a scuffle of elbows and oofs as they each try to get some leverage. "Don't you _dare _fucking talk about them like that-!"

"If you think they're not taking advantage of you-"

"You think everyone is taking advantage of me! And you're the one at father's beck and fucking call!" Val hisses, pushing until Isco's back hits a wall. Neither of them have raised their voices yet because the moment they do, they will be pulled apart.

"You don't give a damn about this family."

"This family has never given a damn about me, Francisco. It's never given a damn about you, either."

Isco's eyes narrow and Val knows this conversation is over. "Get off of me." They let go and take a step back, letting Isco straighten his shirt and walk away, further into the house.

"I'll come to dinner," they tell the wall, after Isco is out of earshot, then turn and retreat up the stairs, shaking.

They slam the door behind themselves and consider throwing their phone at a nearby wall. But then it'll break and that wouldn't be good. They need it. But _something_ needs to happen. They're trembling with rage and frustration. They could wreck this whole room just to get it out, but instead they look down at the screen of their phone, scroll through their recent contacts to their most recent and dial.

_Hey, Val._

"Hey, Avery. How are you doing?" They clear their throat but it's too late at that point. Avery has always been very attentive and the volume of a movie in the background fades.

_Are you crying?_

Val wipes at their face and takes a deep breath, trying to keep it quiet. "No. I'm fine. I just had to talk to my brother."

There's a shift on the other side of the line, as if Avery sits up. _Want me to come beat him up for you?_

Val laughs. It's a little bitter. "It's fine. I think we made our opinions of each other clear."

Avery is quiet for a moment, a long moment, to the point where Val considers apologizing for even calling. _Want to go out to drink?_

"Yeah. But I don't know if I can get away with it tonight." Val sits down on the edge of their bed, sliding down it uselessly until they end up on the floor. "I'm expected at dinner. I got a couple of acceptance letters and my parental units want to discuss."

_Oh. So you're leaving? You've decided._

Val sighs. "Yeah. I can't be here anymore. Want me to ask if you can come with me?"

There's another prolonged moment of silence. Val closes their eyes, relaxing into it. They don't know what Avery is considering but just the soft chatter of the TV on in the background is already calming._ No. I have another job lined up already, it'll be better if I stay here._

Oh. "That's good. I'm sure you've gotten bored of babysitting me." Avery laughs and Val smiles again. "Well, we should celebrate."

_We should. I can come break you out after your dinner._

"Please," Val says, eyes closing again. Even if it's just hanging out on a dark beach with a bottle or two between them, they would love that. "You always take me to the best places."

_That's not what you said at your third aunt's birthday party._

Val groans. "Do not remind me. They didn't even have any _food_, what kind of party is that? Just because she thinks that eating is beneath her, doesn't mean it's the case for the rest of us. Thank god the Jollibee was still open, I would have _died_ without it, Avery. _Died_. You saved my _life_."

_It's the least I can do_, Avery says wryly and Val grins.

"What am I going to do without you?" they ask with a sigh.

_Maybe find some real friends._ Avery's voice crackles a little on the line.

"You are a real friend," Val huffs. Better than a friend. So much more. But they can't say that. They're going away and Avery isn't coming with them. They have trouble imagining nights like this, when they won't have Avery to talk to, they won't have Avery chaperoning them to stupid events, they won't have them at all. It's only been a bit more than a year but they can't even picture being without them. But they'll have to. "Did you get that app I told you to get?" Even just a little thread, something to hold onto.

_Valentine._

"Oh, come on, please?"

_Valentine, what part of my profession don't you understand?_ Avery sounds tired. This isn't the first time Val has brought up a way to stay in touch, and it won't be the last. They'll try and distract Avery that night and install it onto their phone anyway while they're in bed together the next morning, adding themselves as a contact, but that doesn't mean Avery won't destroy that phone when they don't need it anymore. But for now, they'll just sigh.

"Fine. Fine. Midnight, as usual?"

_Yeah. I'll pick you up._

"Thank you, love. You're the best."

They hang up and toss the phone onto their bed with a bounce, then hide their face in their hands, breathing out. They just have to last through dinner.

What else can they pack? Books. They're going to need some of their books in a duffel back of some sort… Do they even have a duffel bag? By the time they've scoured their room for anything else to bring with them, they can hear enough noise from downstairs to assume that everyone is home and that dinner is going to be an absolutely arduous affair. It doesn't even take long until their door slams open again. It's Isco this time, which is almost a relief. Almost.

"Come on, let's go. Don't keep father waiting."

"Piss off," Val says, glaring.

"Don't say I didn't fucking warn you," Isco huffs, immediately turning to leave and Val has to hurry to catch up with him.

"You're an asshole," they say as they make their way down the stairs behind him.

"It takes one to know one," is the immediate retort. "I won't miss you when you're gone."

"I won't miss you either."

"Good."

"Great."

They take the rest of the stairs in a fuming silence. It's dark now and the dining room is lit up with warm light, underscored by a blue, moving glow from the pool outside the windows. It feels like the whole place underwater and with the way it's hard to breathe, it might as well be true. The table is set with things Val has seen Huian and Shui slave over for hours, looking like they just appeared on the table without any effort at all. Their parents are already there and their mother smiles at them, making Val feel a little sick.

"There you two are. Come on, before everything gets cold."

They're seated. It's tense and quiet. No one is eating.

"I noticed that you've already gotten your ticket to Los Angeles," father starts. His Chinese is measured and slow, as if he's choosing his words with utmost caution, even here.

"Yes. I've already chosen my school."

"That's good. I'm glad to see you in such a decisive mood. I would suggest moving your flight up a little earlier, in fact."

Val looks up, a little shocked. "I-I'm already packed. I can do that. But… Why?"

"I have some partners on that coast that you would benefit from meeting. It's time for you to branch out into that part of the business."

"Branch… out." Val doesn't even feel hungry anymore. Everything they've done until now seems fake. All they ever wanted was to get _out_ but it feels like they've just fallen into yet another trap.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Ewing stands, cutting into the big decorated fish on the table, filling his wife's plate, then Francisco's. "You are still my son and you should start making your own way in life."

"Right," Val says, staring at the piece of fish they're given blankly. "Of course."

"I'll see to it that your professors know who you are and that you are put in contact with the correct people," Mr. Ewing says, sitting back down and picking up his chopsticks.

"I was thinking about going to California, too," Isco says and Val looks up sharply just as their father says "Absolutely not."

Isco looks like he's about to argue but he doesn't get the chance to put a word in. "You are going to be working closely with people who live here. You are required to study with them and learn from and about them. You are going to study here."

"So you're sending him to a better school than me?" There's outrage in Isco's voice.

Mr. Ewing makes a tsking noise and the room turns cold. Valentine has never seen their brother push back quite so boldly before and at this point, they're at a loss of what to say.

"Valentine needs connections elsewhere. What you have is already outlined for you. You won't stray from it and that is my last word on the matter."

There's a long, cold beat of silence. 

"Yes, father."

Mr. Ewing nods and takes a bite out of his dinner. 

Val feels the need to throw up but pokes at their fish instead, trying to stir up an appetite they lack. It's silent but for the click of wood on porcelain. There is no more conversation for a little, until their father starts to talk about something to do with the business, addressing mostly Isco. Val manages to keep down a couple of bites of their food. It's good, it's always good but they can't right now.

They're served tea. Their mother goes on about something related to Hollywood. Val isn't listening.

Eventually, they find themselves alone in their room again. They want to go find Isco. They want to find out how much influence their father has in California. Instead, they sit on the floor and hug their guitar, picking out the only tune they know just so they don't have to hear the silence.

The house falls quieter and quieter the later it gets but Val can't sleep if they wanted to. There's an email with a flight ticket on their phone. They're leaving in three days. The school has been informed and they were to take their exit exams the day after tomorrow. It's all set up.

It's five minutes before midnight when their phone vibrates and they scramble up from the floor to check it.

_Hey. I'm outside if you still want to go._

_yeah gimmie a minute_

They make their way downstairs carefully, picking up their shoes before heading to the back of the house. There's not even a squeak as they slide open the door to the pool deck, deactivating the alarm as they go, then they slip on their shoes and cut through the thick plantlife and up over the fence. It's dark out here and they stop to catch their breath. They're fine. They'll be okay. They can do this. Avery is waiting there, as soon as they round the house, with a bottle propped up on their hip. Val goes and wraps them up in a hug, almost making them drop it.

"Is everything okay?" Avery asks, laughing, keeping their voice low.

It's not. Everything is absolutely awful but Val gives Avery a watery smile instead of saying that. Just one, two more nights. Then they'll say their goodbyes. And then they're never coming back here again, no matter what it is they leave behind.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Come on. Lead the way."


End file.
